This invention relates to a door module for a vehicle, and more specifically, the invention relates to a method of forming a door module about electrical wires and connectors.
In motor vehicle construction as well as in numerous other fields of application, components with corresponding cable harnesses must be arranged on a mounting plate, and fastened there by a wide variety of methods, before they are finally fitted. Typically, the harnesses are secured by only a few attachment points. The mounting plate often consists of metal and offers only few possibilities of integrating the required components. In vehicle construction, problems arise in this respect particularly with the door modules, in which inadequate fastening of the cable harnesses leads to rattling and the fitting of the various components requires considerable installation times.
It is desireable that the harness be supported along its entire length as opposed to being attached only by a few points to the mounting plate. Therefore, what are needed are electrical conductor tracks that are reliably laid and which allows additional components or molded parts to be easily integrated. Furthermore, the laid conductor tracks are to be optionally protected from physical effects, such as vibration or moisture.
The present invention provides a component such as a door module which includes electrical wires and connectors. The door module includes a substrate material with conductor tracks arranged therein. Electrical wires, which preferably have connectors at the ends, are placed into the conductor tracks. The substrate is then placed in a mold and filled with foamed plastic to encase the wires and form the door module. The connectors protrude from the door module to permit electrical components to be attached to the connectors.
Accordingly, the above invention provides electrical conductor tracks that are reliably laid and which allows additional components or molded parts to be easily integrated. Furthermore, the laid conductor are to be optionally protected from physical effects, such as vibration or moisture.